


Blaise snapshot: Midnight Snack

by wyomingnot



Series: Snapshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise snapshot: Midnight Snack

It was the crinkle of a plastic bag next to his ear that woke Draco.

"Oh, you're up," Blaise observed. He inclined the bag he was holding toward Draco. "Gummy bear?" he offered.

Draco sighed; this was not the first time Blaise had woken him up in such a manner. "Lumos," he muttered as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Blaise was leaning back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him on top of the covers. Naked.

Draco snatched the bag of sweets and took a handful before giving the bag back. He looked at the candy in his hand and immediately noticed... "You've bitten all the heads off!" Blaise just smiled.

"What is it tonight?" Draco asked, then popped a red bear in his mouth.

"My uncle Tony in New York gave me the espresso machine," Blaise said, looking away. He set the bag of gummy bears on the nightstand and laid down under the covers. He grabbed the front of Draco's nightshirt and pulled him down for a kiss while Draco was still chewing on the gummy bear. The bear was passed back and forth twice before Blaise swallowed it.

Blaise tugged on the nightshirt. "Take it off." Draco reached over to set the handful of candy down, but Blaise stopped him. "No. Keep those. I've got an idea."

Thankfully the house elves had a special recipe for getting candy out of bedlinens.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Snapshot Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330935) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
